Celebrity Status
by OMGSomeThingShiny13
Summary: Austin Moon is a huge star Ally's a girl with a broken heart So what happens when thanks to her best friend theyre brought together Are the feelings there scripted or real Is it love or a publicity stunt Does Austin really care for Ally or only his precious image Will Austin choose the world he's always known or the girl that changed it Will they make it or will his Status ruin it
1. Chapter 1

Just wanted to let you know this is not a chapter for Grapefruits and Amnesia it's officially over. This is a trailer for my new story that I'm working on. It's supposed to be like the trailers you see in the movies hope you like it and read it.

Everything in this weird font is the announcer's voice. Everything in parentheses is supposed to be showing the images or scenes.

**Celebrity Status Trailer**

He was the star that had it all.

Austin: When you're famous you're on top of the world.

She was an ordinary girl with a broken heart.

Ally: Dallas how could you do this to me?

Dallas: Ally I'm sorry.

Ally: No you're not!

There from two completely different worlds.

(Cuts to Austin signing on stage in front of a huge audience)

(Cuts to Ally sitting alone playing the piano)

So what happens when destiny brings them together?

Trish: C'mon Ally you need to bounce back. Look at this win a date with Austin Moon. Perfect!

Savannah: (Austin's celebrity girlfriend) Worried about your date tonight?

Austin: Please it's just a publicity stunt. One meaningless night then I'm back to you.

Ally: Hi I'm Ally Dawson it's nice to meet you.

Austin: I'm Austin Moon but you probably already knew that.

They didn't expect what lay ahead of them.

(Cuts to Austin walking Ally to her door)

Ally: Thank you for everything. I had a great time tonight

(Austin leans in and kisses her lightly on her cheek)

Austin: I had a great time too

(Ally goes inside her house leaving him alone on the porch)

Austin: (looking very confused) what just happened?

Can they make it together?

Ally: I like _you_ the real you not the person you pretend to be.

Austin: I can't imagine many people who'd say that.

Austin: It's surprising I have thousands and thousands of fans and I still feel….alone.

Ally: Maybe you don't need thousands of people but just one person that honestly cares for you.

Or will Austin's Celebrity Status get in the way?

Ally: Did you even care for me all this time? Or was I just another publicity stunt to you?

Savannah: You cannot be falling for her do you want to ruin the reputation we have?

Ally: You don't need to worry about your precious celebrity life anymore because I'm out of it.

Austin: I don't know what to think anymore.

Will Austin choose the life he always known?

(Cuts to Austin signing, kissing Savannah, and partying)

Or the girl that changed his world?

(Cuts to Austin and Ally laughing together, dancing, and eventually leaning toward each other.)

Ally: You can stop doing that you know.

Austin: Doing what?

Ally: Smiling like that it's just looks so…forced.

Who will Ally trust her heart with?

Ally: I don't know Dallas you've already broken my heart once.

Dallas: That's why you should choose me I know not to be stupid like that again.

Austin: Having a celebrity life would be meaningless without you by my side.

Ally: I'm so confused.

See the decisions, the mistakes, and the ending.

Ally: Can I trust you?

Dallas: Let's find out. (leans in to kiss her)

Austin: I've never met a girl like her before and in all honesty I think I'm falling for her.

Monica: (Austin's older sister) Austin, throughout life you're going to make mistakes. Don't make letting go of Ally one of them.

**In Celebrity Status**

**Coming soon to a computer screen near you**


	2. The Heartbreak

**Ok So I just want to say something real quick. So the name of the story is named after the song by Mariana's Trench my absolute favorite band of all time. It's a really great song that I love and though fit this story idea. If you've never heard of it that's okay It doesn't matter to much and you don't need too listen to it to understand the story. I also wanted to note that I will be putting a lot of the music that I like into the story and you don't have to listen to any of it either. I really hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally I think that's kind of obvious.**

Ally's POV

I did a little twirl in the mirror my reflection grinned back me. "What do you think Trish?" I asked doing a little pose.

"You look great Ally you really do buuuuuuut can I do your makeup? Please? I mean you look nice it's just it's you look….simple. You know how good I am with make-up." She whined at me. Classic Trish.

She was my best friend but we had vastly different styles. Trish's style was loud and screamed "I AM HERE." That style was not me as Trish put it I was simple.

I looked at my reflection and my outfit showed that. I was wearing a night blue dress with three black buttons near the top. The dress cascaded down to my knees.

Two of those black buttons were unbuttoned the third one remained closed. A black belt hung around my waist and simple mascara lined my eyes. Simple. I looked good simple. I liked things simple.

I liked being simple and I told Trish that. "Trish I like simple okay? I'm fine the way I am for today." "You'd think after three years of dating Dallas would deserve a little something special." She huffed.

I laughed and even felt a small blush on my face at the mention of Dallas's name. Three years ago today we had first met. And that marked the starting part for what would be a three years unbroken together.

"You don't get it Trish after dating someone for so long you don't need to dress up anymore." I told her simply. "Then how are you supposed to keep him hooked?" she asked.

"I don't know but I've kept Dallas hooked for this long. I must be doing something right." I said with a grin. She laughed.

"Now if I remember correctly you should be meeting a handsome young man for a romantic dinner right about now." She said with a smile and walked to the door holding open the door.

"Quick Cinderella before the clock strikes midnight." She added with a playful grin. It was my turn to laugh.

"Why thank you madam." I said while doing my best to curtsy but ended up tripping over my own foot and stumbling.

"Wow that was graceful. Now go Prince Charming awaits." Trish said doing her best to try and hold back laughter.

She shoved me out the door. I merrily began my way to the mall. I admit the mall food court wasn't the most _romantic_ place in the world.

But hey if Dallas was there I wouldn't care it was where we had first met anyway. I found my way to the food court feeling out of place in my dress.

I easily found a little table meant for two decorated with candles and roses. It was so romantic and sweet there was only one thing missing. My date. Where was he?

I checked the clock in the food court. It was ten minutes pass one. We were supposed to be here now. Dallas usually wasn't late. I sat and waited and waited and waited.

Finally when it was one thirty I got up to look for him. I went to the Wendy's counter. He wasn't there. I tried the Cinnabon place. Nothing.

I was making my way to McDonalds to search there when something strange happened. I noticed one of the big potted plants they have scattered around the place leaves twitched.

I would have walked passed it without glancing twice when a spot of brown hair caught my attention. It was almost the exact same color as Dallas's hair…but no I'm just imaging things.

I knew something wasn't right though I felt something telling me to investigate further. Just to prove to myself I was being insecure I went over and pulled one leaf away.

There he was my supposed Prince Charming. And there was another girl locking lips right in front of me. I stood there stunned into complete silence my mouth hanging open.

Dallas was first to notice me because he broke away mid kiss and quickly pushed the girl away from himself. He couldn't get rid of all the evidence though it was smeared all over his face.

Literally because her over the top bright pink lipstick was smothered around his lips. "Umm hey Ally." He said with a bad poker face.

I stood there still not saying anything a million emotions fighting for my attention. "Umm so uhh this…is….umm." He said trying to say something that would clear his innocence.

The fight was over and anger had beaten all the other emotions by far it surged through my body. "Save it Dallas. I honestly don't want to hear it." I said through ground teeth. As I began to stomp away.

"Ally wait!" he called to me. I stopped in my tracks I didn't want to but my body made me. It wanted to hear Dallas out. To have him prove me wrong. That I hadn't caught him cheating on me.

"I..I hardly know her." He sputtered desperately. Well there you have it his chance to explain himself was blown. Big time. I turned around and gave him a death glare.

"Oh you hardly know her? So I guess that back there was you getting to know her better." I spat at him. I began to walk out of there as fast as I could because anger was now losing the fight but sadness was going for first prize.

I shut my eyes tightly trying to draw back the tears that were stinging my cheeks. I couldn't help it though Dallas meant so much to me. I wiped back more tears.

I was out there door but unfortunately so was Dallas. "Ally please wait." He said grabbing my shoulder. I shook it off quickly. No matter how mad I was or how far I wanted to get away from him.

I needed to ask him some questions that were burning my mind and heart. I turned to face him. "Dallas how could you do this to me?" I asked looking at him through blurry eyes. He grabbed my waist and held me close.

"I'm sorry Ally." he said cupping my chin and forcing me to look at him. After he said that he leaned in getting closer and closer.

I almost let him kiss me again till I looked at those lips. Those lips I had kissed so many times before and saw them still stained with _her _lipstick_._ I broke free of his grasp and brushed passed him hitting his shoulder as I went.

"No you're not." I sniffed sadly knowing it was the truth. I began to walk away again when Dallas spoke again. He sounded mad and frustrated. "C'mon Ally! Everyone makes mistakes!" he yelled at me.

I stopped walking but didn't bother to even turn around when I yelled loud enough for him to hear. "Yeah then my mistake was dating YOU!"

I sprinted home after that not wanting to hear what he had to say. When I was finally home I ran straight into my room and collapsed on my bed. I buried my face in my pillow as far as it would go and sobbed.

I sobbed and sobbed till my throat hurt like crazy and my eyes were blood red. Eventually I reached towards my bedside table for a tissue. I froze though there he was again grinning at me.

I had forgotten all about my picture of Dallas and I had there. There I was right next to him grinning stupidly not knowing the horrible truth. I held the picture in my hands.

I felt a tear leak from my eye and splash down on our once happy faces. I clutched the picture tighter in my hand from shear rage. I didn't want to look at the stupid thing anymore!

So with all my might I threw the fragile frame across my room. I heard the glass shatter as it made contact with my wall. I looked at the scattered mess and thought.

"That's must be how my heart most look broken, shattered, useless." With those thoughts in mind I broke out into another chorus of sobs.


	3. Girl's Day

**So this chapter might be a little boring but I promise next chapter Austin's making a visit. It will be great I promise you. Thank you so much for all who reviewed. Please suggest stuff and whatever. **

Ally's POV

It had been two weeks since I had caught Dallas cheating on me. Empty chocolate chip mint cartons littered the ground of my room. They had the company of snotty tissues.

I hadn't left my room in ages and I really didn't want to. I also didn't have contact with the outside world. I had disconnected my phone in my room from its socket because _he_ kept calling. Telling how "sorry he was" and "how he made such a terrible mistake". Yeah right.

I felt so torn with myself. Half of me wanted to forgive Dallas pretend the accident had never happened and go on being happy with him. Simple. The other part of me, the much smarter and stronger side, knew I could never do it. Dallas had cheated on me and that was that. Simple. And that's the way I liked it.

I still couldn't wrap my head around all that had happened. Dallas and I had been together for three years. "Did these three years mean anything to him? Who was that girl? How long had they been together? A while? Had Dallas told the truth and he had just met her? What did matter?" I asked myself.

Whichever answer he gave me to my questions it still meant he had cheated on me. The memory brought more tears to my tired eyes. I grabbed another tissue and turned my stereo volume louder. I listened to song after song after song. Unfortunately Happily Ever After by He is We began to play.

"Shut up!" I yelled at my stereo and hit the skip button on my remote. It wasn't that I didn't like the song or the band on the contrary they were one of my favorites.

However I just wasn't in a mood to listen to a song all about getting your happily ever after. When I was so far from my own happily ever after. Bruised and Scarred by the MayDay Parade began to play.

"Perfect." I thought falling back on to my pillow. It played and eventually I sang along. Lying on my back and with my eyes closed and my hand over my heart.

"Now I'm wearing a smile I don't believe in. Inside I feel like screaming. He gave me every reason to believe I found the one." I sang substituting the word she with he.

"But my doubts somehow they sold me out. I'm Bruised and Scarred save me from this broken heart. All my love will slowly fade and fall apart. Someone please sing this lovesick melody." I sang sadly my voice cracking at parts.

I found new meaning in all the words like I never had before. Dallas had been perfect I thought he had been the one. He sure proved me wrong. My skin got goose bumps when the song got to the part about being bruised and scarred because that's _exactly_ how I felt. I could relate to everything in the song except one thing.

I didn't have anyone to save me from this broken heart or anyone to sing my lovesick melody. Now that I thought of it did the guy in the song have anyone to sing his lovesick melody?

Or did he just bruised and scarred forever? I had never thought this deeply about a song probably because I didn't have such a deep connection with these heartbreak songs.

Till now at least. The song came to a close and I shut off the stereo getting ready to go to sleep even though it was only three in the afternoon. Just as I was getting comfy though Trish burst into my room.

She looked around my dirty room then at me. She didn't look too happy with what she saw. I couldn't blame her. My room and I looked like something out of a teen heartbreak novel.

It had been days since I showered and even longer since I held a brush the results were disastrous. "Ally this is just sad." She said right of the bat.

"Nice to see you too, Trish." I responded glumly while pulling my sheets over my head. "I'm sorry Ally, but you're my best friend and I hate seeing you like this." She said plopping down on my bed.

"I know and I hate feeling like this." I told her. "I know but that's why I'm here. I got a perfect day planned out." She said gesturing to a huge bag slung over her shoulder.

"Trish I don't know I'm pretty tired and." I started but she cut me off. "No Ally come on it'll be fun I swear. You need some cheering up." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me out of bed.

"First things first we're cleaning your room. You can't be happy in a dirty room like this" She said making a face. "Oh yeah loads of fun already." I said sarcastically.

"C'mon how is hanging in a gross room going to make you feel better? Besides we'll make this fun." She said enthusiastically grabbing my stereo remote and hitting the play button. First Date by Blink 182 began to play its awesome beat.

Trish grinned at the song began to dance and pick up trash at the same time. I usually loved this song but it brought back memories of Dallas.

I started to recall our first date even though it had been a catastrophe. I was still thinking when Trish noticed me thinking deeply and probably assumed who I was thinking of. She grabbed a t-shirt from the ground and made a rat tail.

She came over and hit me she repeated the action again and again it quickly brought me back from my previous thoughts. She wasn't doing it hard or anything but enough to be irritating.

Eventually I couldn't take it and pushed the unhappy thoughts from my mind. "That's it!" I playfully yelled at Trish as I grabbed a t shirt of the ground.

I made a similar rat tail and we engaged in battle. After about ten minutes of that Trish was panting and yelling "I surrender!" We both laughed and took a couple minutes to cool down.

We were back to tackling my room after the battle and soon we were done. Trish was right just making my room clean made me feel a little better.

After my room was clean Trish urged me to take a shower. Claiming I was in desperate need of one as she pinched her nose. I stuck my tongue out at her but took one since I probably did need it.

I went in took a long relaxing shower and afterwards changed into some clothes. When I came out of my bathroom I found Trish had unloaded her sack.

There were magazines, nail polish, beauty products and all kinds of other things on the floor. "Trish what is all this?" I asked. "I told you I was going to cheer you up so were having a girl day." She said simply.

And so we did. She put a ton of hair products in my wet hair. We tried different lotions and perfumes. We dressed up in different outfits and danced around my room and lip sang to different songs from my iPod.

We looked completely ridiculous and were both terrible at lip signing but I was having fun and that was a welcome change. Soon it came to the best part we both started putting this slimy green stuff all over our faces that was supposed to moisturize or something.

Trish and I looked like something that came from the swamp. I lay happily on my bed my face coated, my nails painted, and my sadness from this morning forgotten.

"Ohhh look at that guy. He's a cutie." Trish said from the ground a magazine in hand. I muted my TV and looked. She was pointing to an Abercrombie model showing off some new guy's line of pants and a freshly toned set of abs.

Cutie was an extreme understatement. It wasn't the abs that I was looking at though it was his eyes. His brown eyes that were like melted chocolate. They were exactly like Dallas's. I sighed as the feelings from this morning reappeared.

I wasn't going to cry and curl up in a ball and try and forget the world again. No I was past that thanks to Trish but it still hurt like crazy I knew I could control it better now. Trish looked expectantly at me to hear my comments on the model. She saw my pained expression and lowered the magazine and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ally c'mon you can't let Dallas rule your life. You've let go of everything since you guys broke up. I mean you're room, yourself. I bet you haven't even thought about the play in weeks." She said a bit roughly. It was all true though I hadn't even thought about the play in well weeks. Trish and I were both in a play this summer. The play was Romeo and Juliet and I got to be the lovely Juliet herself.

I couldn't believe I had gotten such a big role. I even thought of giving up the part because I have stage fright I was beginning to conquer. I had only done the play because Trish had convinced me too and I assumed I get a small part. Not the lead role!

Trish had talked me out of giving up the part saying this was my chance to get rid of my stage fear once and for all. The closer the play got the more scared I got. Trish said it would though I had doubts though.

I had been practicing beside my fears and was getting quite good but with the whole Dallas thing it had been brushed aside. Dallas was controlling my life even though I had tried to convince myself he was out of it.

"I'm sorry Trish." I sighed. She looked she regretted snapping at me. "I'm sorry too." She said gently. "I just think you should start moving on." She continued looking deeply into my eyes. That caught me off guard.

"Trish it just too soon. It stills hurts too much." I said shaking my head at the idea. Trish frowned while turning the page of her magazine saying "C'mon Ally you need to bounce back." She flipped another page in the magazine. The page settled and her eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Look at this win a date with Austin Moon. Perfect!" She declared holding the magazine for me to see. "Who?" I asked ignoring the magazine in my face.

"AUSTIN MOON he's a big singer and really hot our age. How do you not know this?" she asked. I skimmed the article gushing about how you could be the lucky girl. I scoffed yeah right.

"Trish c'mon how many girls enter this? And I wouldn't have any chance." I told her with a laugh. "You're no fun." She said pulling back the magazine. "Ohhh look they even have a compatibility quiz. Ally answer these questions and see what you get." She said excitedly.

It was a stupid little test and I took it. What did I have to lose? So I went on answering the dumb questions. My results weren't good I got three percent out of a hundred. We were perfect for each other. Sarcasm intended

Trish and were in hysterics laughing at the results. When we were done laughing she shoved the magazine on the bed again. "Come on Ally let's fill out the applications for the contest…..for fun!" She said pulling out the second issue of the copy.

Once again what did I have to lose? It's not like I was going to send this thing in. So I filled out the application with full honesty. I liked to imagine the look on his face if he ever read this since we were apparently complete opposites.

When we were both done Trish asked me what I was going to do with the test. "Exactly what Austin Moon would do with it." I said as I crumpled it into a ball and aimed for the trash. "Score!" I yelled when it bounced off the wall into the small trash bucket.

Trish looked at the trash in which my application to win a date with the oh so great Austin Moon lay and she looked like she was making a decision in her head. Soon she looked like she had decided whatever she was thinking about and stood. "Well I probably should home." She said gathering all her stuff.

"You can't stay?" I asked disappointed. "Nah I think we've had enough fun for one day besides I have a lot of crude I need to do at home. Oh want me to take your garbage out to the curb while I'm leaving?" she asked almost enthusiastically pointing to the blue can.

That's weird I thought but brushed it off. Trish could be weird at times. "No its fine." I said dismissively not really caring. "Oh no I really don't mind." she said bolting towards the pail and picking it up and heading for the door.

"Um Trish you know you still have the green stuff on your face right?" I asked curiously if she remembered all that. "Yeah okay whatever." She said as she made her way out the door. I watched her leave. "What was all that about?" I thought.

Trish POV

Yes I got it. I was sending in that damn application in whether Ally liked it or not. It was worth a shot. I mean it was unlikely she'd win but who knows. If she didn't win no harm done.

If she did win though. Then she could win a date with a total hottie! It will be great for her….if she wins. I don't know why but this just feels right like it could really happen for her. She'll thank me later.

**That's it more Auslly I promise Cross My Heart haha it's another song by Mariana's Trench. What you don't care? Okay but please review and keep on reading. BYE!**


	4. The Celebrity Life

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while. Next chapter is the big date. I made the two chapters together and they were eight pages long so i had to split them I'm really sorry about that i hope you continue reading it's worth it. So here we go**

Austin's POV

I stared blindly into the sea of flashing lights. After years of this I was use to the flash and temporary blindness. so I just continued to stare and pose. Doing my best not to blink from the brightness flashing the _Austin Moon _smile.

The smile that melted hearts around the world. The one that hypnotized girls everywhere. The one that made girls faint. _That _smile. "Now let's get one with your black guitar." The photographer called.

I headed to pick it up. "So what are these photos for again?" I asked not really remembering or caring. There were a ton of things going on in my life. I couldn't pay attention to all them. "It's for some magazines cover and articles." He explained. "Can we get a hair flip or a knee slide?" he asked.

I grinned to myself and did a combination of the two. I already could tell this shot was going to litter teenage girl's wall everywhere. It went on and on like this for the rest of the shoot. "Now let's get one like this or how about like this?" order after order the photographer called at me and I preformed everyone he told me.

After three exhausting hours of posing I could finally go home. I slid into my leather seats and pulled a coke out of the mini fridge and checked my watch. It read ten o clock. That's the only thing bad about being as good lookin as me. Everyone wants a piece of you it could leave you feeling drained.

I dozed off for most of the ride but soon the chauffeur woke me and told me we arrived. I strode into the Moon four story mansion. I wasn't the only talented one in the family. Oh no everyone in my family was famous. My dad the great Bruce Moon a talented producer, director, and actor.

My mother was the famous Francine Moon. Famous for her fashion designs and celebrity makeover jobs. She was one of the best. Combined my mother and father had even had talented good lookin kids. There was my nineteen year old sister two years older than me. Monica.

She and I shared the same chocolate brown eyes. She had my mother's silky red hair. She was gorgeous and that had landed her a job at a model agency. About two years though she quit modeling and went into some kind of weird depression.

I tried asking her what had happened but she would never tell me. Ever since then she's read just about every Nicholas Sparks book ever. She also started hating having a celebrity life. I mean yeah sometimes the life could tiring but hey it was worth it. She didn't seem to think so.

I went inside the mansion breezing pass the butler. I looked into the almost empty dining room. Monica was there in a sweat shirt and sweat pants and a book on the table. God was with her? "Mom and dad aren't eating with us tonight." She said not looking up from her book.

"Ohh there's a real shocker." I said sarcastically. It's not like I minded though I was use to them putting work first. Whatever I really I didn't care. I'd probaly be skipping dinner anyway. "Also Savannah's here." She said making a face at her name. For whatever reason Monica didn't like my girlfriend.

She was seriously the wack job of the family. "Where is she?" I asked wondering if I could squeeze in a quick make out session with her before I hit the sack. "In the living room." She said shaking her head. I quickly headed there. My smoking hot girlfriend stood ruffling through the sofa cushions. She seemed to found what she was looking for and noticed me standing there. I can't believe how lucky I was.

Savannah Hart had charcoal black hair that curled at the end. She had shining blue eyes that were bluer than the ocean and fat sexy lips. Over all face, and body, wise she was a perfect ten. Our agents had met a while back and told us that going out would be great for both our statuses.

So for three years we went out. Why not she was from a hit drama series and I was a famous signer. It only made sense we went together. Of course all the publicity helped. It turned out it was all the best I mean I really did love Savannah and I knew she felt the same way about me.

"Hey babe whatcha ya doing?" I asked. She threw me a white toothy smile accented by red lip-gloss. She squashed over and covered her mouth with mine. She broke away and said with a sexy grin "Just looking for my lip-gloss. I know how much you love this color." She added and kissed me again.

Her kisses drove me wild and always made me crave more. Just as we were furthering the kiss though we heard a cough behind us. Monica was glaring at of us. "I think you should leave now." Monica said with obvious annoyance in her voice nodding to the door. Savannah glared back and gave me one big wet kiss, I knew to annoy monica, then she stomped past Monica. I heard the door slam after her.

"What was that all about?" I asked angrily at Monica. "Look at you Austin! I'm trying to protect you. You came home at ten o'clock tonight, you don't even care that our own parents blew us off, and you and your girlfriend don't even have feelings! It's all for the press you two look at each other like your giant slabs of meat for god's sake! Doesn't that bother you at all? Don't you ever want a real relationship?" she asked tearing up a little why was she being so dramatic?

"Monica I have a real relationship. I love Savannah and we're two seventeen year olds how else do you think we're going to look at each other? As for everything else it's just the cost of having a celebrity life." I told her simply while heading up the stairs.

"Do you even hear yourself?! The celebrity life?! Did you ever and stop to think that maybe it's not all that great?" She yelled at me. "Please!" I said turning myself around on the steps and looked down at her. "When you're famous you're on top of the world." I said with a giant grin because it was after all the truth.

Her shoulder slumped after I said that and she just sighed deeply before saying. "I thought there was still hope for you." And left picking up that damn book and leaving me. I don't know why she was upset. What I said was nothing but truth.

I continued up going through stair after stair. When I was on number hundred and eight the tiredness from today hit me head on. I groaned and kept trudging my legs feeling heavier with each step. Finally I made it into my spacious room. I quickly stripped down into my boxers; I was too lazy to put pajamas on, and crawled into bed.

My head hit the pillow and my eyes were closing when an unwelcomed knocked interrupted. "Mr. Moon you and your agent still need to choose which girl will win a date with you." Our annoying butler called. I groaned not wanting to get up. "Tell Phil to just pick one himself." I called through the wall burying my head back into the pillow.

"Any specifics on what girl you want him to choose?" The butler called back. Gosh why couldn't he just shut up? "Ugh just choose a girl…..who will get our date on the front cover of a magazine or something." I called tiredly hoping that would satisfy him. It did and he walked and finally I let myself drift into a deep sleep.

One week later

Ally's POV

It was about afternoon and I was fixing lunch when Trish burst through the front door and slapped my tuna fish sandwich out of my hand. "ALLY! ALLY you'll never guess what! YOU WON! You won the contest!" She yelled jumping up and down. Wait what was she talking about? I had won a contest?

I don't remember entering a contest….Except oh no. "Trish please tell me you didn't do what I think you did." I asked worried to hear her next words. "Who cares what I may have or not have done? You're going on a date with AUSTIN MOON!" she screamed again and bounced again. I wish I could feel her joy the only feeling I had though was panic.

"Trish how could you…Oh NO Oh No what do I do….it's still way too soon. And Dallas! What if I look stupid? I can't do this. I CAN"T DO THIS! A celebrity date Nononononononono!" I said saying everything quickly and inhaling deeply and fast pretty soon I could hardly breathe and I grabbed the counter to keep me from falling over.

Trish saw my condition and quickly found a brown paper bag. I took it and took deep breaths into it. After about forty minutes I had calm down….a little. I began asking questions. "Trish why would you do this!" I snapped revealing my anger.

"Ally this is just what you need a date with a smoking hot guy to get your self-confidence up and a reminder that dates can be fun. It's not like you have to be in a relationship with him or anything. It's a one night thing but it's just what you need." She explained.

I thought about it and couldn't stay mad at her she had me at best interest. She was right it's not like she was forcing me into a permit relationship. She was just pushing me to have fun. Maybe I should do it. Hey I won didn't I? I had been chosen among thousands and thousands of girls. Maybe this would help maybe it would even be…fun.

"Okay I'll go on the date when is it?" I asked warming up to the idea of it all. Trish looked a little sheepish then quickly said. "Tonight at eight." I hope I didn't hear her right. I had though thank goodness I still had the paper bag. Because I instantly began breathing heavily into it again.

"What? Why would they only tell me now? Don't I get any fore warning? Any preparation?" I asked angrily. Trish closed her eyes and looked like she was about to get run over by a truck when she said. "I've known about this all week I just didn't tell you." She said then opened one eye at me preparing for my attack.

"WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME!"I screamed at her this was a pretty big thing to hide. "C'mon if I had told you in the beginning of the week you would've been stressing out and when today finally came you would've gotten cold feet and backed out." She explained putting her hands up in defense. I had to give her props she knew me well.

She waited till now to tell me so I didn't have time to overthink things and totally freak myself out and skip the date. I knew I would've. "Thanks I guess." I told her showing I wasn't mad at what she done. "What should I wear tonight? something simple?" I asked to both Trish and myself as I scanned through my options in my head.

Trish grinned at me. "Don't worry Ally since I've known all week I picked up everything you need to make you over the top Gorgeous." She said while running back out the door and coming in with two giant bags stuffed to the brim and a roller metal make-up case. I began to protest.

"Trish, you know I can't pull off over the top look I like." I tried telling her but she cut me off. "Simple. I know." Trish said. "But trust me Ally after all these years you deserve a night to be over the top." She said with a grin and began to work her magic on me.

**There you go next chapter is the first meeting what will happen. Continue reading to find out.**


	5. First Date

**Here we go the Auslly i promised hopefully it while satisfy you i thought it was nice but then again I'm the author. By the way since i have such an obession with Mariana's Trench I'll be throwing lines and titles from there music in my story. So if you see something underlined that's from one of there songs. Don't judge me i just like being creative like that. I'd just thought it be fun gosh anyway back to the story.**

Austin POV

I was getting ready for the dumb date tonight. My agent had picked some girl named Ally…something. As I was buttoning my red button down shirt Savannah walked in. "Worried about your date tonight?" she asked with a smirk. "Please it's just a publicity stunt. One meaningless night then I'm back to you." I said eyeing myself in the mirror.

I looked good. "Don't wear that shirt tonight." She said while going to my closet and pulling out a regular white shirt out. I observed her choice. I mean it wasn't a bad shirt and I probably could make it look hot.

But it was soooo…simple. I couldn't stand simple. Since I was complete opposite of simple. Simple was boring. Simple went unnoticed. Ohh whatever it's just a shirt. I pulled the red one off and with a playful smile I asked.

"You nervous I'll fall in love with the desperate date tonight?" I said while fastening the buttons. "Of course I'm nervous I'll lose you. I want to keep you All To Myself." She said but before I could respond. She added. But of course if you lose me, you lose all this." She said gesturing to her amazing face and incredible body. "We wouldn't want that now." I said with a sexy grin as I pulled on my black blazer.

I was about to lean over and kiss her but then the limo's horn sounded. I groaned and only gave her a quick peck on the cheek and she hit me on the butt as I headed out the door. To meet my date. Hopefully it'll go by fast. There were some real weirdos out there who were obssesed with me.

I hope none of _them _won the date with me. I arrived at Red Lobster and took a seat. I waited for whatever lunatic my agent had set me up with. Every time I heard the door open I nervously looked at the after what felt like forever a girl walked in. I skimmed the girl's face.

I mean she was pretty but there wasn't anything really extradoinary about her. She was wearing a nice grey dress and black heels she stumbled along in. Eventually she arrived at the table. Time to turn on the charm I thought while I got up and went to shake hands with her. She seemed shy and sheepish as she held out her hand towards me.

"Hi I'm Ally Dawson it's nice to meet you." She said taking my hand and gripping. Wow what was going on? There was a strange warmness in her hand. It was like she had a flame in it that ignited my own. It wasn't an unpleasant burning more like one that warmed to the point where it was just right and made your tingle.

I brushed it off though it was pretty cold inside the restaurant and she had just gotten in so I assumed it was that. "I'm Austin Moon but you probably already knew that." I said pulling my hand away."Allow me." I said moving towards her and pulling out her chair. "Thanks." She said while keeping her head ducked.

She didn't look up and I knew why. She didn't want me to catch sight of her blush. Ha! She was easily charmed all I had to do was flash my smile and she could stare at me and boom! Soon the date would be over. I settled back into my own chair and flashed her _the_ smile. When she saw it she looked confused.

Maybe she wasn't used to being charmed. I continued to flash the grin full power. She looked away sort of awkwardly and gazed around the room then looked back at me. I kept on going knowing she would be drooling any moment. She looked a little freaked out so she took a sip of water from her glass.

She lowered the glass and looked at my face again and finally spoke up. "You can stop doing that you know." She said. What was she talking about? What was I doing? "Doing what?" I asked confused frowning at her statement. "Smiling like that it's just looks so…forced." She said shrugging her shoulders.

What? Was she talking about the Austin Moon smile?She couldn't be this was the smile that made girls fall to their knees. Was she crazy? What was wrong with her thinking it looked forced? "Why do you think it looks forced?" I asked trying to conceal my anger. I hid it well enough I guess because she went on.

"Well it's just your smile it's so big and broad and you look really, really happy to see me. When we don't even know each other. So it just looks too big and happy." She she was definitely crazy. I was about to tell her that and ask her if she was visually challenged when I realized that might not be the best thing to do.

I just brushed it off and tried to get a conversation going anything to get my mind off the fact she was crazy. "So do you watch a TV show called Heaven's Hell? My girl…umm I mean friend stars in it." I said trying to cover up the fact that I almost had said girlfriend in front of my date. "No." she responded sounding slightly bored. Of course she didn't. That would've been to simple.

"How about my music? You must be into my music. What's your favorite song by me?" I asked knowing this would reel her in I mean why else would she have entered? She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat and looked down at her open menu. "Actually I really don't um know you're music." She said not lifting her head. I felt my eye involuntarily twitch and I quickly said. "Excuse me I have to use the bathroom."

And I got up and went into the bathroom and kicked the wall. And kicked it again. And again. And again. Didn't know my music what was this? Who was this girl? Not know my music? ARGH! it made me angry. After about five minutes I had cooled down and told myself I couldn't get mad or freak out on this chick.

No I just had to not freak out. It was just one stupid night then I'd never have to see her again.I walked back to my seat and plopped down and instantly tried to get a conversation going so she wouldn't seem so annoying but all our conversations pretty much went like this.

"So do you like this?" I'd ask

"No." she respond.

"Well what about this?" she'd try

"No not really." I respond.

And that's pretty much all that happened back and force until finally the waiter came to take our orders. She ordered cheese raviolis and I got lobster. As I handed the waiter the menu I couldn't help but notice Ally who seemed to be giggling and smiling to herself. These actions seemed to make her eyes glow with joy.

And for a moment I got lost in them. I shook my head trying to clear it. What was that? When my head was finally clear I asked her what was so funny. She smiled warmly again and said. "Well there was this guy who asked me out on a date once." She said smiling to herself at the memory.

Had her lips looked so sweet and plump when she had first came? She continued shaking me from my thoughts.

"So he took me to a fancy restaurant. And I ordered lobster just like you did. And for some reason he looked nervous when I ordered it and I asked if something was wrong and he tells me no. So our dishes arrived and I cracked a leg of the lobster and I guess some of the juice got on his hand." She was having trouble fighting back laughter but was trying hard to finish.

"So he rubbed his eye. And it swelled up to the size of a basketball."** (AN: This is an actual story from my life this happened to my** **father) ** She finished letting out laughter she had been holding back and to my own surprise was laughing along with her. It sounded pretty hilarious. "Of course when he's in the hospital he finally tells me he's allergic to seafood." She said breaking into laughter again.

Her hair swayed as she laughed and I couldn't notice how it shined and how it looked so incredibly soft. I made myself stop thinking about her hair and focused on the hilarity of her story. Her laughter must've been contagious because the more she laughed the more I laughed and we kept laughing tell our stomach's hurt. And for the first time that night I think we were both enjoying ourselves.

"So what happened to Mr. Allergy?" I asked trying to keep the conversation rolling. Ally's smile faded and dread crossed her face." Well I went on to date him for three years only to find him cheating on me two week." She said her eyes looking glassy. Great I had made her cry.

I saw a single tear slip down her face and I felt terrible. I just couldn't stand to see her like that…for whatever reason. I wanted to make her happy to have her laugh I did something I thought I never do in my life. I told an embarrassing story about myself.

"You think that's bad well when I was eight my sister was getting into makeup and started wearing it all the time. My parents would tell her how beautiful she was and I got kind of jealous sooooooo." I said with a big goofy grin and comedic shoulder raise.

"No." Ally said while wiping away tears and was starting to smile again. "Yes I snuck into her room and slathered my face with her make-up. I didn't even do a good job. Lipstick was on my cheeks, Mascara on my nose. It was a complete and utter disaster." I said with a smile as she broke into laughter all her tears gone.

I joined her in the laughter as I remembered the memory as if it were yesterday. It's funny i had never told anyone this not even Savannah."I like that one much better." She said suddenly in the middle of our laughter.

"Like what better?" I asked furrowing my brow. "That smile on you. It looks natural like your actually enjoying yourself." She said showing a toothy smile. "I'm glad you approve." I said playfully. Soon our dinner arrived and we dug in and afterwards there were no awkward pauses, no silence.

It was all filled with happy tales, old stories, and so much more. And the more we talked and laughed and enjoyed ourselves, I couldn't help but notice Ally's face changed. I had thought her plain when she first came but know her eyes seemed to shimmer and glow when telling a story.

And they seemed to grew with excitment and listen when I told stories. Her hair shined and curved around her face perfectly and bounced with every movement she made. How had I missed this all when she had first come in? Unfortunately the dinner ended all too soon and we had to leave. Wait! Why unfortunaley the date had gone fast that's what I had wanted.

But now…I don't know. Ally and I crawled into the limo. The ride was a lot of fun. I didn't have to act serious or worry about my imagine or whatever I usually had to do. I could just goof around and be stupid and I liked it. Once while we were riding and Ally was talking my eyes fell upon on her lips.

Her lightly glossed lips that looked so sweet and so…kissable."Austin get a hold of yourself!" I yelled at myself in my mind. I had done a lot of different and weird things tonight but kissing Ally wouldn't be one of them. We went on talking and talking until the chauffeur called we were at her house.

"I'll walk you to your door." I said quickly I just felt like the night wasn't over like I couldn't let her go just yet. We were both getting out of the limo when I felt something wet hit my hand "Ahh it's raining!" I said annoyed and recoiling back into the limo. I couldn't get my blazer or hair wet.

I saw Ally whom had gotten out first looked at me like I was crazy and I looked at her like she was crazy. It wasn't raining hard or anything but it was still coming down pretty steady. And she just stood there getting wet not caring. "Austin it's just a little rain. I think it feels kind of nice." She said doing a little twirl.

Well maybe I could at least save my hair. I pulled off my blazer and held it above my head. Ally started to laugh at me. "You're using your jacket to shield your hair? Nice." She said still giggling a little.

I was about to retort when I noticed something. Ally began to shiver slightly and goose bumps went up her arms as she crossed them across her body. "You're right it is silly when it can be used for something much more important." I said and with that I lowered my jacket from above my head and draped it on her shoulders. She looked surprised

"Austin you don't have." I caught her off "It's fine Ally let's get you out of the rain." I said putting my hand on her back as we made our way forward. I couldn't decide what was more surprising the fact that I had just given a girl my jacket and told her to her to get out of the rain or the fact that I wanted to kiss her so badly it was all I could think about.

I kept my hand on her back not wanting to let go and all to soon we made it to her front steps. Rain still fell just not as hard I could hardly tell though. I was just to busy focusing on this weird girl, whom about an hour ago I wanted to strangle, but know I didn't want to see leave.

She turned to me and snuggled in my jacket and said. "Thank you for everything. I had a great time tonight." She said giving me a wide smile and looking at me with those shimmering brown eyes. There it was the urge to kiss her again burning through me.

Maybe if I just kissed her a little on the cheek that would satisfy my craving. So I bent over and lightly touched my lips to her soft skin. I pulled away quickly not wanting to freak her out since the kiss had been slightly unexpected.

"I had a great time too." I told her and I honestly meant it. She didn't respond she seemed to still be in shock from my quick peck so she stood there with her lips pursed. Oh why did I have to look at her lips? Those lips that were practically begging me to kiss them. I looked at her lips for a quick second.

Then met her eyes she stared back with a nervous face. And suddenly it was like I was possessed and if I didn't kiss those lips then I'd go crazy. Slowly I leaned closer to her then stopped as if asking her permission to continue. As I leaned in I saw her look at my own lips then focus on my eyes and with the same possessed face that I probably was wearing she leaned in too.

She leaned in! She wanted me to kiss her! I could kiss her! I slowly leaned in as if not wanting to scare a deer away and moved closer. And closer till her lips met mine. At first what we're doing was hardly kissing our lips were barely touching both of us testing to make sure it was alright.

It was definitely way better than alright. It was amazing and that was with our lips barely touching and with that I put my hands on her back and pulled her closer to press my lips closer and that did it. That released the fireworks the doves and whatever other cheesy thing you can imagine.

I could tell Ally felt it too because she got up on her tippy toes to meet me more in the middle. So I wouldn't have to strain my back. I also felt her put her hands on my chest gently. This was amazing my head was pratically spinning from this kiss.

Her kiss felt like when I was performing on stage. I always felt nervous but still excited and I was getting pumped. I had had a ton of hot make out sessions with Savannah and not a single one of them compared to this one. Not in the slightest bit.

Ally's kisses were sweet and soft. In Savannah's I had craved the hotness but in this kiss I guess I craved her in general. Everything about it felt right. The way her hair brushed my face as we kissed the way I was crouching over and she had to stand on her toes to reach me felt good in a weird way.

It's like we were so wrong we were right. Just the way her lips felt on mine the way they sent a tingle then an explosion through me. I was so lost in our kisses that when she pulled away I was slightly startled.

She was blushing cherry red all over her making her look extra cute. "I..I better go." She said backing up to the door and nearly tripping. I felt disappointed could we meet after this? Did we have each other's numbers? "Yeah I guess so." I said stepping away from her. "Thank you again." She said and she slipped inside leaving me all alone on the porch.

I knew I needed to get back to the limo but for some reason I lingered on her porch and leaned my back against her door and ran a hand through my wet hair. Ally was right it did feel good. I couldn't focus long on how the rain felt nice or the fact that I was getting soaked.

No I only had one thing on my mind and even though I know no one was there to hear me or answer I asked the one question anyway. "What just happened?" I asked to the sky who just answered with quiet raindrops falling to the ground.

**There you go i hope you like it i really do more to come so keep reading and leave suggestions and thoughts because when you do that it makes me happy yay. So yeah bye.**


	6. After The Date

**Here we go yay. Another chapter woah! And yes I realize things are moving fast but don't worry I know and it's supposed to be like that. I hope you like. Ally will be playing hard to get and driving Austin insane and future chapters I promise.**

Ally's POV

Once I had gotten inside and closed the door I instantly leaned my back against it and then slid to the floor. What had just happened? Did Austin Moon just kiss me?

Austin's POV

I finally made my feet move and I walked back to the limo in a daze. As I slid into the limo I noticed the chauffeur smiling at me from the rearview mirror.

"What." I asked annoyed. "I saw that kiss sir. And the way you acted in the car together are you." He didn't get a chance to finish because I raised the tinted window that separated us at that point.

Needing to think a little to myself. But the thing was I couldn't think. I just kept reliving the kiss as if Ally were right next to me. Just trying to make sense of the whole thing made my head ache with pain.

I lowered myself on the leather seats and closed my eyes. While resting my head I guess I must've dozed off because what felt like only a few minutes was about an hour and we had arrived home.

I walked inside and felt my head still spinning. My nap hadn't helped at all with clearing my head if anything I felt even more confused.

I was surprised to see a light on in the living room. Oh yeah Dez usually came over on Saturdays to watch baseball. Dez was my best friend he wasn't an actor but he was a great director.

Thus his fortune and fame sprung from. I wanted to get my mind off Ally so I strode into the living room and plopped down. For a couples of minutes I tried to focus on what was happening on my flat screen but it was fruitless.

I must've had a confused or deep thinking face on because Dez muted the TV and turned to me. "Something up Austin?" he asked looking slightly concerned.

I licked my lips and tasted some of Ally's lip-gloss there. It was sweet and tasted like cherries. Great I was thinking about her.

I sighed and began to confess what had happened. "Well you know how I had that date tonight with some random girl?" "Yeah, what happened did she drug your drink or something?" he said with a chuckle at his own joke.

I returned the smile but with forced enthusiasm. "Actually she might've done just that because I feel weird. I kissed this chick and now my heads cloudy and can't seem to sort things out. My lips are burning. It's like I'm detached from my body and I can't control it. Also my whole body is just warm and kind of tingly in places." I said furrowing my eyebrows and shaking my head.

Why was this one regular girl having such a giant effect over me? "Wow you kissed her? Why did ya do that?" he asked looking at me like I was crazy.

I responded truthfully. "I honestly have no idea." "Well did you like it?" he continued my interrogation. "Hell yeah I liked it. I probably liked it more then I should. It was just one little kiss but it felt like so much more." I told him putting my face in my hands in frustration.

What was wrong with me? Why was I feeling so strange? Why couldn't I forget about that stupid kiss? "You don't think…You don't think I have feelings for her do you?" I asked nervously.

I mean with everything that had happened it could make sense. Gosh was I going insane? I couldn't have feelings for this girl? Could I? Dez put an ending to my worries though when he said.

"C'mon man you don't have feeling for her. You've been dating Savannah for what? Like three years now. I mean after kissing a girl for so long no matter how hot. You might find it dull after all this time. So kissing anyone would make you feel this way. Don't sweat over it." He told me turning his attention back to the TV.

Yeah he was right. That was totally it I mean after kissing one girl for so long kissing a total stranger probably did feel good. Yeah I didn't like her.

It had been nothing. Then if it was nothing why couldn't I get it out of my head? I shook my head trying to dislodge the thoughts. It was no use. I groaned then stood up.

"Dez I'm tired I'm heading to bed." I said turning to leave. "Okay man you don't mind if I hang here right?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah it's fine." I responded. "And Austin?" he said just before I was out of the room. "What?" "The kiss was nothing." He reminded me. "Yeah nothing." I agreed.

Then ran a finger through my still damp hair. I jogged up to my room and collapsed onto my bed not even changing clothes. "What had I gotten myself into?" I wondered feeling drowsy as I lay there.

"It was nothing Austin." I told myself. "Nothing Nothing nothing nothing." I muttered to myself while my eyelids began to feel heavy and eventually close.

The next morning Phil, my agent, came over and plopped himself down as I was eating breakfast. "Okay Austin so we have a busy day for today. You ready for it?" he asked eagerly.

"Yeah I'm ready but I have a question. For the date last night why did you choose that Ally girl?" I asked seriously curious. I mean he had thousands and thousands of girls to pick from and yet he had chosen Ally.

"Ohh that girl she got a three percent score with the compatibility quiz. How lame is that? So she seemed like a real dork and different from you. I thought hey why not go for the opposites attract angle. It worked well did you see?" he asked the last part while pulling out a magazine from a pile of papers.

There was my face and Ally's face in the middle of a lip lock. Wait there had been paparazzi? How could I have not noticed? Well the picture looked like it had been taken from a distance and I guess I was so caught up in the kiss I didn't notice.

"There are hundreds more just like these and tons of articles the public loves it." Phil said with a cocky grin. "By the way great thinking with the kiss. The presses are eating it up. Of course you'll have to spice it up with Savannah more." He said going back to my schedule.

So we got started on my day but everyone kept telling me I was acting different and distracted today. I wonder why? And later that day I had lunch with Savannah.

But something was definitely different. I noticed we didn't even talk. I mean we had never talked before when we went on dates. It was usually kiss, eat, finish, kiss again, and leave.

It had never bothered before or more accurately I had never noticed before. When we kissed no matter how hard I tried to convince myself how hot it was nothing happened. Argh also I noticed we hardly ever even looked up from our meals.

And whenever I made myself look up from my steak and look at her she looked up and gave me a wide toothy smile. That I couldn't help but notice looked…..forced. God what had that Ally girl done to me?

Why couldn't I just enjoy myself like I use to? I sighed and went on eating in silence. Soon though Savannah was laughing hysterically and fluttering her eyebrows and flipping her hair. I was completely confused because neither of us had said anything funny. Or anything at all

I soon realized why she was acting this way when I looked and saw a huge mob of paparazzi outside the restaurant window. Of course we did have an image to keep up.

And no matter what I was feeling I had to keep my status as golden as possible. So I threw my head back forcing laughter and smiling like we were having the time of our lives.

I put my hand on the table and Savannah instantly clutched and we gazed at each other as happy as can be. But would you guess I didn't feel all that happy?

I mean I was sitting there with a smile so forced my cheeks hurt. So many flashes it made my eyes water. And Savannah she was squeezing my hand so hard I'm pretty sure it was turning red.

I mean I had probably done this scene with Savannah hundreds of times and had never noticed these little things but now they were like the only thing I could think about.

It's not like I could complain though so I just went on smiling like that till it was time to go I kissed Savannah with the same result. Nada. So I just went along grinning, ignoring my thoughts, and doing what the audience wanted.

For a couple weeks Ally and the kiss was all I could think of. But I went on suppressing those memories going on with my life. And eventually it was all a memory. A memory that was vague and not worth my attention.

And finally I was back to my old self. The date and even the kiss a dull memory. Whenever somehow my mind stumbled upon the memory of the kiss I always felt a warm burning on my lips and. NO! I can't think about it.

I was finally back on track I couldn't let that night or that amazing girl invade my mind again. Ughh had I called her amazing? Just stop thinking about her I yelled at myself.

It had been two months since that date and I couldn't let them back in. I thought to myself as I walked into Phil's office. Phil sat there with a rather angry look on his face a magazine in his hands.

"Have you seen this? These damn One Direction punks **(AN:** **I have nothing against One Direction and I enjoy their music. Just in the world of celebrity life they'd talk smack) **are all anyone's talking about is them." He said gesturing to the magazine in his hand that held the boy band photo.

Phil continued. "In short you're status is low. Dangerously low." He said lowering his thick shades and looking in my eye with seriousness. "What?" I asked surprised and worried.

"How could it be so low has the press forgotten about me?" I asked Phil nervous a scared of what would become of me. I got off my chair and began to pace the room.

"Calm down Austin, calm down. Your status is low but not gone completely. I have a plan to get you back on top." Phil said with a reassuring nod. I let out a relieved sigh and settled back onto my chair.

"Great what is it? I'll do anything." I told him while leaning on his desk. "Alright good so you know that girl you went out with from a couple of months ago?" He inquired. "Pssh I hardly remember her." I lied.

"Well you need to go out with her again." He said looking completely serious. I gaped at him disbelief. "You're not serious are you?" I asked hoping he was pulling my leg.

"No I am completely serious. The press loved it when you two went out. To make it a full term relationship would be a major boost. It put you right back on top." He explained with a satisfied nod.

"That sounds kind of weaselish." I said cringing at the idea of using Ally. "I mean it sounds kind of desperate." I told him. "Of course it's desperate. We're down to Desperate Measures." Phil yelled at me sounding frustrated.

"Well what happens when people get tired of us? When my status is low with Ally? What do I do then?" I yelled back at Phil always been this weaselish?

"That's easy Austin. You dump her you move back to Savannah saying you've rekindled your love for each other or something. She's just one girl." He explained to me trying to convince me.

I can't believe I was actually having this conversation. He expected me to date a girl for the paparazzi? Then just toss her aside? Who did that? Only scum bags that's who. "I..I just couldn't do that." I told him. I didn't want to be a scum bag.

"Austin listen to me!" He yelled angrily his neck veins bulging. "Just date this girl for a couple weeks. Then you'll be back on top and she'll be out of your life. She's just one girl. And if you don't do this you're done for. People will forget about you. You'll be last week's news. A nobody on the streets. Is that what you want? " He yelled at me again.

I cringed at the thought of being forgotten. "Could I really be forgotten that easily? I couldn't could I? Thoughts and options weighed through my head.

Thoughts swirling and clashing together till only one thought remained. And with that I lowered my head but quietly told Phil. "Alright I'll do it." I said disgusted with my own decision. But if I had to stay on top I had do anything.

Ally's POV

"I still can't believe you kissed him." Trish said flipping through the magazine that held all the pictures from the date with Austin like she had done a thousand times before.

"Trish that was like two months ago can we just stop talking about it?" I called cleaning up the dishes from our lunch. "By the way he kissed me." I told her dropping the dishes on the sink.

"I just can't get over it." She responded. "I mean you told me the day after the date the kiss was like nothing you had never experienced. And now you're acting like it's no big deal. What's wrong with you?" She asked giving me a disapproving look.

"I never had a kiss like that because I never kissed Austin Moon. When you think about it it's perfectly logical. The kiss was nothing really. I mean the fireworks and the warmness that was just the fact that he was famous. My brain was just like whoa I'm kissing a celebrity it just imagined all that." I explained while rubbing the grim of the dishes.

"Sorry Al I don't believe you." She said giving me knowing glance. I felt myself blush a little. "Well it doesn't matter what happened that night it's all in the past now." I told her and myself.

"Hey maybe destiny will make your path cross again and you'll fall in love." She said dreamily looking off into space. "Oh right because you know that happens every day. That's impossible Trish." I told her putting another glass in the drying rack.

"Hey the impossible happens every day." She said. I heard the doorbell ring and quickly shut off the water and dried my hands on my skirt.

"Oh yeah so you're saying I should expect Austin Moon to appear at my doorsteps with a dozen roses asking if we can go on a date. Because that my friend sounds pretty impossible." I told her making my way toward the door and opening it.

I had to blink to make sure my eyes weren't playing a cruel prank on me. Nope what I saw was definitely real. The reason I couldn't believe what I saw was because on my doorsteps was Austin Moon standing there holding at least a dozen roses.

He gave me a smile that seemed almost sheepish when he asked. "Hey Ally I know this might be a little overdue and you'll have to forgive me for this but. Would you go on a date with me?"

**There we go I hope you like it. It was fun writing. Please comment and stuff. And a giant GIANT thanks to all those commented. It really does encourage me to going and trying. So yeah thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed it and keep reading. BYE! **


	7. What Now?

**Hey guys. I finally updated. Yay so sorry it's been a while. I'll try and update more. Here's the hard to get part of the story. What will happen next? Keep reading and please keep reading though I admit how entertaining this one will be. Romance will ensue. THIS I SWEAR!**

Ally POV

"What? Go out on a date with him? Was he kidding? Did he really want to go out with me? Did he….Ugh I couldn't make sense of all this. Also the fact that Austin Moon was standing at my door made me feel crazy and nervous. So before I even knew what I was doing the door had been slammed in his face.

His suggestion of going out on a date innocently hanging in air. I was stunned at myself that I had just done such a stupid thing. I was about to reopen the door and apologize for being so rude. But then I thought that it would be weird and awkward to reopen the door when I had just closed it for no reason. Plus this had to be some kind of cruel joke on me. I mean him asking me out on a date when I'm so…Me.

I slowly withdrew my hand from the doorknob to intimidated by my own paranoid thoughts. I walked away from the door and tried to forget about what just happened. Unfortunately though Trish saw the whole thing and stared at me with a what the hell are you doing look?

"Was that Austin Moon at your door?" She asked pointing to the door that I had just shut. I walked toward the couch biting my lip extremely embarrassed that my stupidity had been witnessed. "It would seem so." I said nodding still not meeting her gaze.

"And he had a dozen roses and was asking you on a date." She continued still looking at me like I was crazy. "Yeah." I responded playing with the fingers on my ring. "And you just shut the door in his face?" She said finishing slowly making sure she was following.

"What is wrong with you?" She yelled at me while getting up from her seat and heading toward the door. "No Trish don't!" I yelled back and she froze. "Why? He wants to take you out on a date. What's so bad about that?" She asked.

"Trish he's Austin Moon. Mr. Celebrity. If he came here to ask me out it's got to be some kind of prank or something." I told her explaining my theory. "But Ally what if he's serious about it? What if he felt the electricity when you guys kissed? What if Austin Moon genuinely wants to go out With Ally Dawson?" She said giving me a serious look.

I could tell she didn't want me to close the door on something this big. "Even if there was something that night. It still would never work I mean we're from two completely worlds. And I bet he'd get bored with me within a day." I said finally plopping down on the sofa and playing with the rings on my fingers.

"Still Al, you should at least tell him no to his face." She said gesturing to the door. "Trish he's probably not even there anymore." I said confidently glad I had avoided talking with him. Trish being the stubborn friend she was though opened the door anyway and to my surprise there was Austin Moon still standing there.

From his facial expression it looks like he was asked to figure out the meaning of life. When I saw he was still there my stomach did a flip and I quickly brought a piece of brown hair to my mouth. Trish's eyes widened to the size of plates and her mouth hung open for a quick sec before firing off questions.

"H..Hi I'm Trish. Hee I'm a giant NO! Humongous fan of yours. I love your work and you're signing. Oh and just curious is your friend Dez Worthy really as cute in person as he is in the magazines? Is it true he's single because I am totally available." Trish went on and on blabbering in complete star struck at meeting Austin moon in person.

She went on spouting questions and nervously giggling like a total idiot. I cleared my throat roughly and that seemed to do the trick. Because she quickly apologized to Austin saying. "Sorry, sorry you're here for Ally I'll head out." She said ushering Austin in from the door and taking his spot.

"But seriously ask your friend Dez about me." She said with a quick wink and then she disappeared out my door. Leaving me alone with the blonde haired star who just stood there unsure of what to do. I was first to speak hopeful to delay him asking me out again.

"Sooooo were you confused or something at the door because you…looked…confused." I asked dumbly. Why couldn't I just speak normally in front of him? Were you confused at the door? Kill me now!

"Oh yeah I was really confused because I was wondering if you really just slammed the door in my face. I'm not really use to that happening." He said giving me a grin showing he wasn't upset. I blushed at doing that to him.

"And that's why I spent about seven minutes on your doorstep trying to make sure it had just happened." He added. I gave a nervous smile then looked away. "Yeah sorry about that." I said still keeping my eyes averted. I heard him walk closer.

"These are for you." He said forcing me to look at him. He held the roses toward me. A small sweet smile scrawled across his face. In his dazzling brown eyes looked at me as he waited for me to accept the roses. Gosh looking into those eyes almost made me dizzy and he looked so cute in his little plaid shirt. "No Ally you can't think like that." I told myself sternly.

"Thanks." I said taking them from his hand and setting them on the coffee table. "So will you go out with me?" He asked throwing on the forced smile from our date. He must have forgotten it didn't work on me. "I'm sorry Austin but no." I said looking at the ground as I said it. I peeked quickly to see his reaction.

His face was dumbfounded completely and utterly dumbfounded. "What?" He asked clearly not expecting the answer I'd given. "I said no. I'm sorry but come on we're too different to be together. You have your life and I have mine and it should stay that way." I explained leaving out the part where I thought he'd get bored with me.

Austin seemed to consider my reasoning and shook his head. "Ally I really want to go out with you though, when we kissed on the date it was all I could think about for weeks." He said his eyes shining as he said those words. My heart flipped.

He had felt the sparks too? Was there something was there? My head felt light as I thought over it. But no matter how I played it out in my head it didn't come out good. I didn't want what he had. I didn't want to take a giant leap just to come crashing down.

He would get bored with me eventually and toss me aside broken hearted. I still wasn't ready for a real relationship. And it just couldn't work. "I'm sorry we both know it wouldn't work." I told him hoping this would make him stop trying to convince me before I gave in.

Then something surprising happened he didn't look dumfounded or angry at my rejection. No at first his face showed something of disappointment then a moment later his face showed something else. I think it was determination.

With that expression he began to argue "Ally we could make it. I mean it might be." But within seconds his facial expression changed again. It was like he recalled something and that memory left an unreadable expression across his face. He looked down and sighed. "You're right. I'll go now." He said while quickly getting up and heading for the door.

What that was it? I had expected more of a fight. Never mind I mean he was leaving and that was a good thing. I shot after him as he made his way to the door. "I'm sorry I really am it's just." I started but he cut me off. "No Ally it's okay maybe it's for the best." And with that he was right out my door. For the best?

heck yeah it was for the best if he came here asking me on a date and within five seconds of me gently saying no he bolted for the door. It might be for the best. Huh a real charmer well he was gone and that's a good thing.

Austin's POV

I had gone over to Ally's place. Yes I know I know I'm a total ass for going through with this. I mean dating a girl I had no feelings for was messed up. I shook my head thinking about the dastardly deed I was going to do. But I tried to make myself seem upbeat and happy as I approached her door.

I started to warm up the _Austin Moon_ smile. When I remembered she was immune to it. So I through on some kind of small stupid smile that probably made me look like an idiot when Ally opened the door. Since I was feeling guilty about what I was doing I quickly blurted out my offer of a date to her. She looked completely shocked at my appearance at her door.

But after I had asked her out she closed the door in my face…"Wait. What? Did that just happen?" I asked myself feeling confusion like I've never felt before. Did a girl really just slam a door in Austin Moon's face?

When I was standing here with roses and asking her out? She had closed the door right in my flippin face. No girl had ever done this before. Well now that I think of it Ally Dawson probably wasn't a regular girl. But still she didn't have the right to slam the door in my face.

I still stood there in some kind of deep thought trance till suddenly the door reopened and a shorter girl with black curly hair was revealed. She started to squeal and gush questions. See this is the kind of reaction I was use too. She asked about Dez and my career and blah blah.

Eventually Ally got us alone together though. And I gave her the roses and asked her out on the date again using the Austin Moon smile and waited for her to say yes.

I should've guessed that winning over this girl would've been a lot harder. But being my cocky self I was shocked by what happened next. She rejected me! Let me repeat myself. SHE REJECTED ME! Calling the Austin Moon smile forced was one thing.

Slamming the door in the face another thing. But just flat out rejecting me when I gave her roses and asked her out. Yeah for a second I felt anger but it was quickly subsided and replaced with some feelings I can't explain. I began to try and convince her to reconsider that….that we could make it together. But I had to stop myself when I realized something.

She had rejected me. I had tried and asked her out but she rejected me so we couldn't be together. So that meant I couldn't use her. So it was a good thing. And after talking a little more I headed out her door and out her life before she could change her mind.

Telling her it might be for the best. And while in the limo on the way home I tried to bask in my good fortune at Ally's rejection but thinking it over again. I'm scared to admit it but I feel sort of….upset about it.

**Hope you like and please review and all that good stuff. I hope you enjoyed please keep reading and all kinds of stuff. It will get more and more and more intense. I promise. So bye.**


	8. The Threat

**Yeah I finally updated. Well here we go. I hope you enjoy and keep reading thanks so much for checking it out. And I pinky swear more Auslly to come.**

Austin's POV

I strode into Phil's office after visiting Ally's house happy that I wouldn't have to go through with his little scheme. I tried hard to hide my smug smile at the unexpected turn of events.

"How did winning the girl over go. When's the big date?" He asked running a hand through his sleek black hair. I tried hard to conceal my amusement. "Actually she said no." I told him as I plopped down on the chair in front of us his desk.

He blinked and stared at me. "What?" He asked his face blank. I tried my best to conceal my smirk and sound disappointed. "Yeah I guess incredibly hot, talented, and famous isn't her type." I sighed while laughing my head off in the inside.

Suddenly though a wicked smile crossed Phil's rat like face. A smile like a hunter that had just spotted his unsuspecting prey. "This is perfect just what we needed!" He exclaimed. That caught me off guard. He wasn't supposed to be excited about us not going out.

What was perfect? Ally had rejected me that was supposed to be the end of it. Oh how wrong I'd been. "What are you talking about?" I asked confused

"Are you kidding me Austin? We have ourselves a real story now." "What?" I asked still completely clueless. "C'mon Austin think about it this Sally girl plays hard to get and you have to do a bunch romantic crude to get her to fall for you. The audience loves this kind of stuff and you have to give the audience what they want." He said his grin getting even wider.

I stared with him in disbelief. Did he really just say all that? Who did he think he was? I grew furious at him my blood boiling. Half mad at him for being such a jerk. Another half of the anger came at my own self.

I had almost gotten myself tangled in this mess. I mean what I was doing before was extremely jerkish. But Ally had said no and that was her choice and I didn't want to change her mind just to break her heart later on. It also made me mad he was talking about Ally and I like this. It was disgusting.

I was so fuming mad I could spit. I glared at him and yelled. "Phil do you hear yourself? You're talking about this girl like she doesn't have any feelings. Well let me tell you something she does and I'm not going to mess with them." I shouted at him.

"Well you seemed just fine with messing with her emotions earlier today." He barked back shooting back his own glare. I cringed knowing that had been low on my part. "Well she said no to me. I don't want to change her mind just to have to break her heart later." I yelled back.

"What's wrong with that? Don't worry about that girl she'll get over it eventually." I couldn't believe my ears. "That girl's name is Ally! And she is not some piece in your stupid game!" I shouted at him feeling my race flush with red hot anger. I stood up from my seat and headed toward his door.

I was about to storm out when I added. "And neither am I." I called while gripping the door knob when his voice interrupted me. "Austin think about what you're doing here. You can't walk out that door." He told me. "Why not?" I growled at him.

"Because if you do then you'll lose your Celebrity Status." He said with a smirk. I wanted to slap it right off his face. "Oh please breaking an innocent girl's heart isn't worth it. Besides I can make a comeback or something."

" I mean I'm hot, I'm talented, I have celebrity parents it's almost impossible for me to lose status." I told him confidently. Taking back the control that Phil was trying to wield over me.

"All those things are true. But you forgot one thing. I'm an agent and a powerful one at that. If you don't do this then your name will be mud around here. I can easily ruin you with a few phone calls. No agent would even give you second glance. Even with talent, looks or powerful parents." He said with a terrible look on his face.

"You wouldn't dare." I hissed turning back to him. I couldn't believe it Phil was threatening me!

"What that Austin Moon kid? Oh yeah I've worked with him before but he's a real brat, really stubborn and hard to work with. He can't even sing really it's all auto tune." He said raising his eyebrow and shrugging innocently like it was no big deal to him. I could tell by the glint in his eyes and the set of his jaw he was completely serious.

He saw he had me and with an even wickeder grin he added. "It's your choice her heart or your career." I stared at Phil trying to figure out what was wrong with him. I mean sure I had heard stories of the great Phil Vecot.

How he could squash anyone of the face off the earth and could practically bring anyone up to fame. I had also her rumors about how Phil was a complete control freak.

How things had to be done his way and things had to be his idea. He didn't like when he didn't have power. I had never believed any of those rumors I mean yeah he could be a little pushy but other than that he was never so bad.

I couldn't believe it everything about him was true he was a control freak and now I was one of his dummies. I knew this wasn't about me dating Ally for publicity it was a game of power.

Because I had told him no. He would find a way to make me say yes. If I did what he said I end up screwed eventually and if I didn't do what he said I end up screwed.

Gosh why did Phil have to put me under this kind of pressure? Why did he have to have this power? Why did it have to go to his head? I stood there considering my options.

If I spared Ally I'd lose everything. But if I didn't spare her. Then we date and eventually it come to an end. Then she'd cry a few days and I'd be out of her life forever. When weighing the options it was obvious which to pick.

I mean Ally was one girl. Also she was strong and eventually she would forget about it. And yes I know it was still wrong, low, and shallow and I knew it was mean and a terrible thing to do but really.

To throw away my entire career just for one girl. I hung my head in defeat and could almost feel his evil grin from across the room. "I'm so glad you see it my way. You'll thank me later." He said. "Whatever." I told him as I left the room miserably.

**There you go. Just when you thought Phil could get any worse. Personally when writing I think it's kind of fun to create a bad guy. Don't worry Auslly coming really really soon. I hope you continue reading and don't forget to review because that really helps encourage me. I'll try my best to update more often and so until then. See Ya!**


	9. One More Date

**Here we go. I hope you like it and continue reading and all that other stuff. Oh yeah who is fricken stocked to see the new episode Albums and Auditions I'm counting down the days. I wonder what will happen. Anyway on with the story!**

Ally's POV

After the incident with Austin I thought my life was finally going to get back to normal. Of course nothing can ever be that simple can it? Even though I had said no to the date with Austin apparently I was still big news.

So that meant I was being stalked by reporters, and interviewers! It was pretty much my worst nightmare. Yeah when you have stage fright you really don't want to be on camera or magazines or anything like that.

I could hardly escape my house without getting mobbed down by the press. It was so annoying! Yes I had kissed Austin Moon and yes I had rejected him but couldn't that be the end of it? Apparently not.

And if all the press hadn't been bad enough whenever I did manage to sneak out unnoticed I would soon be recognized by boys around town. Every guy was desperate to get with me since Austin Moon had been interested.

Apparently guys who wouldn't give me a second glance before now found me irresistible. Gosh my life was getting out of control and I didn't like it. And Austin Moon was relentless and kept trying to get me to go with him.

The first time it had been sweet and nice of him. But now he wasn't even asking me in person. For the last few days he sent me things like gift baskets with little cards saying things like "Change your mind?" and they filled with treats and goodies and whatever else he though would win me over.

Instead of being charmed by these little gifts I just got even more annoyed at him. Why couldn't no just mean no? Why couldn't he leave me alone? Why was he so desperate to go on a date with me? I heard my phone buzz interrupting my thoughts and indicating that I had a text.

It was from Trish and asked if I wanted to hang out at the mall. That all depended if I could get out of the house. I strode over to the front window and carefully pulled back the curtain so I could peek out. There were the merciless paparazzi waiting on my front lawn.

Ugh why were they still here it had been almost a week. Five days to be exact why were they still here? Wasn't there some famous person they should be stalking? I suddenly saw one of the people point a finger toward me and everyone turned and begin snapping photos.

I quickly let the curtain fall. And whipped out my phone and quickly replied "Can't. Trapped by the press." I hit send and then a minute later my phone buzzed again. "Well I'll take care of that. See you in a couple of minutes." She responded. I smiled at her response but then quickly frowned.

Trish wasn't going do anything illegal. Right? "Uh-oh." I thought worriedly. But before I could overthink the horrors that Trish might cause the doorbell rang.

Wow Trish had gotten here fast. And I wonder how she had gotten past the mob. I strode over to the door and opened it. Unfortunately though it wasn't Trish.

It was none other than the cause of all my problems. Austin Moon standing there. I stared at him. "What are you doing here?" I asked not even trying to hide the annoyance in my voice.

"Here me out Ally, and please don't slam the door in my face again." He said putting his hand on the door so I couldn't close it. "Well what is it?" I inquired impatiently. I asked relinquishing my grip on the door.

He walked inside and turned to me. "I'm here to ask you out." He said seriously. I groaned. "Austin I've told you before why I don't want to date you. And my answer hasn't changed if anything its gotten worse." I know that was really harsh to say but I don't know what came over me.

"I mean trying to win me over with stupid gifts. Throwing my life out of control. Oh and let's not forget the little fact that I can't even leave my own home because of the paparazzi." I continued with still no control over my mouth. Austin looked uncomfortable while went on and even looked disappointed in himself.

But when I went on about the paparazzi part his face lit up. "Wait! I can make all the paparazzi disappear. Just go on one date with me and then tell me you want me to leave you alone. And I'll be gone all the problems and paparazzi with me but just one date." He said walking over so we were face to face.

He towered over me while he made his bargain. I began thinking it over. It was hard though because Austin was right there watching me consider. Looking at me with those big brown eyes. Well getting rid of the paparazzi would definitely be nice.

I mean it was one date and then we'd be done. Things would finally get back to normal. So I looked up to Austin and told him. "Alright you've got yourself a deal."

**There we go the dating begins will Ally be able to resist Austin's charm. She's being doing a pretty good job at it so far. I warn you it might take me a little longer to update because. Wait for it Waaaaaaaaaaaaait for itttttttt. I'm starting high school. I'm so excited hopefully I won't be a stupid annoying freshman. Off subject sorry so it might take longer with the updates but I will do my best to update but I'm just warning you. Thanks for reading and pretty please review because it really makes me want to continue . Excited for the big date? Keep reading to see what happens.**


	10. Double Date

**I'M SO SORRY. I really am guys. I'm sooooooo sorry but I did warn you like I said I just started high school. Yeah I'm a freshman no so I've had a lot of work. So I'm sorry but hey I got done now so read on into the saga. YAY sorry again. Forgive me Pretty please.**

Ally's POV 

"I can't believe this is happening!" Trish shrieked for the millionth time tonight while nearly bouncing up and down.

After agreeing to the date with Austin I almost instantly regretted it. I mean our first date had nearly been a disaster when we couldn't find anything in common.

What if something even worse happened this time? Austin must've read the fear on my face because he said. "Y'know we can both bring a friend if that would make it less weird."

Instantly relief flooded through me. If I brought Trish and things got weird then at least I could have her to help me out. Though I did see a new problem after inviting Trish, she kept freaking out whenever I mentioned it.

I was still grateful she was coming with me though. "So where do you think we're going? A movie premiere? An exclusive restaurant? A ball?!" Trish asked excitedly nearly bouncing up and down again.

See? This was the kind of thing I was talking about. "Trish they may be famous but they aren't royalty." I said slightly annoyed while I applied eye shadow.

"So are you really thinking of turning down Austin Moon?" She said suddenly looking sad at the thought. I sighed and turned to face her expecting this question from her. "Yes Trish we're going out on this date then it's over." I said without hesitation.

"Why are you so scared him?" She asked. "Whhhhhhat? I am not afraid of Austin Moon." I said trying to sound confident but I hear my voice go up a notch the way it usually does when I lie.

She gave me a look with a skeptic smile and a raised eyebrow. I swayed back and forth nervously before finally just saying. "Shut up." In all honesty Austin terrified me. I didn't like the spotlight and if I was with him that spotlight would be pointed on me too.

I mean my business would be everyone's business I'd be a new gossip target and heavens knows what would happen if Austin and I broke up. That right there was probably my worst nightmare. Whatever was between me and Austin or wasn't there wasn't worth pursuing.

Luckily for me our conversation couldn't be continued because the doorbell rang. My stomach flipped nervously at the sound. While Trish squealed so loudly I thought all my windows would shatter.

She charged eagerly for the door. I ran nervously after her scared she would open the door and throw herself at our unsuspecting dates. I reached her just as she opened the door and tried to flirtatiously lean against it. "Heeeeey!" she purred.

I dropped my head at my friends embarrassing greeting. When I looked back up I saw Austin looking frightened till his eyes brushed passed Trish and landed on me.

He face changed slightly he still looked quite frightened but now he added a "what the hell is she doing" look. I giggled slightly then shrugged my shoulders and mouthed back "I don't know."

He instantly broke into the smile I had witnessed on our first date. The one that didn't look blown up or forced the one that looked like he was genuinely enjoying himself.

He politely turned his attention back to Trish who was still to star struck to even notice our secret conversation. "Hi Trish it's nice to see you again." He said charmingly.

Trish giggled and tugged on her cheetah print skirt. "It's great for you to be joining us. My friend Dez Worthy is in the limo waiting." Austin started but Trish interrupted him at the word limo.

"We're going in A LIMO!" Trish screamed and sprinted away from us to the sleek black limo. I walked out the door and stood in front of Austin and gave a small smile. "Sorry about her." I apologized.

"It's fine. I'm used to it by now." He said shrugging like it was no deal. We headed toward the limo and that's when the reality struck me. There was limo out on the street. Why would they have gotten a limo if we weren't going somewhere extremely fancy?

What if Trish was right and we were going to a ball? If that was the case I hardly doubt my brown skirt and red shirt were the right things to wear. I nervously asked him where we were going when we were both seated in the leather seats. "

We're going to see a movie in a local theater around here." I felt the knot in my stomach loosen. We were just seeing a movie. "Isn't a limo a little much for the movies?" I asked checking out the sweet features to the limo.

Austin looked around then looked back to me. "Sorry force of habitat I guess." He said while laughing. "So what movie are we seeing?" Trish asked while scooting closer to Dez. He didn't seem to notice as he answered her question.

"It's actually a movie I directed. It's called Zombie Holiday." He said smiling proudly. My stomach churned though and I felt the knot reappear in my stomach. "Oh I've seen a trailer for that movie! Isn't it were a bunch of zombies come to life and start devouring the human population?"

The knot in my stomach got even tighter. Trish noticed the distress on my face and smirked. "Oh boy Austin I feel sorry for you. You're in for a heck of a night." She said still grinning. "Why?" Austin said looking confused.

"Well you see Ally here hates horror movies. She gets so freaked out that she literally screams anytime something happens not to mention guts or blood she'll either puke or faint. I feel sorry for you." She said enjoying every moment of my torture.

Yes it was true I was a total scardey cat when it came to horror movies. I couldn't stand them who likes to get scared for fun? As for bloods and guts no duh they make me nauseous it's disgusting!

Oh I knew this date was a bad idea. Austin turned to me concern in his face. "We can ditch the movie if you want." He said like it was no big deal. I considered it. No I couldn't just have us miss the movie because I was afraid.

"No I'll be fine. It's just a movie. Heh." I said trying to sound confident in myself. Trish smirked yet again and leaned toward Austin. "I hope you weren't planning on watching the movie." She said with an evil smile. "Because you probably won't make it through the opening credits." She added then began to laugh at her own stupid comment till I silenced her with a death glare.

After that everything became muted to me. Trish went on talking and the boys went on adding little comments but I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to mentally prepare myself for the horror movie. I had to make it through this movie.

After Trish's words I had to prove her wrong. I could not run out of the theaters like all those other times. I especially couldn't in front of two celebrities. I just to be brave and stick it through. I mean the movie was about zombies. Zombies are probably the lamest monster ever.

I mean all they do is walk around all slow and eat human flesh and…." I didn't get to finish freaking myself out because we had arrived at the movie theater.

Austin was smart and ordered the chauffeur to head around back. When he parked Austin and Dez quickly threw on some black hoodies to try and not attract attention. Luckily we made it inside unnoticed me and Trish went to get tickets while they stood awkwardly in the corner chit chatting.

We grabbed the tickets and went to grab our seats. My stomach was already twisting into hard knots, but I had to make it through. We all took our seats me next to Austin, Austin next to Dez and Dez next to Trish.

I held my breath as the movie began. I saw Austin and Dez do some kind of weird knuckle punch thing as Dez's name came on during the opening credits. "This is it. I can do this it's not so bad. I can do this." I reassured myself confidently.

That confidence lasted about ten minutes into the movie. That's when things got bloody and gory and….ugh and this was just the beginning. Dez was an amazing director the movie was full of suspense action and of pop outs from creepy zombies.

I tried to stay strong but another five minutes I brought my hand to cover my mouth to keep me from screaming. Ugh it just kept getting worse and worse. I flinched every time a new zombie came made a move to the characters that were soon to be devoured.

Austin who had been glancing my way every once in a while suddenly saw my concealed terror though it probably wasn't that concealed. He leaned over and whispered. "If you want we can leave it won't." He tried but I cut him off turning to him. "No, no really I'm fine after all it's just a movie." I said trying to give him a smile.

I turned back to the movie just as a decomposed yellowed eyed zombie burst on screen showing its disgusting brown teeth. It startled me so much a let out a high pitch squeal and grabbed the closest thing to me.

Austin. I grabbed his shoulders and buried my head in his chest trying to escape the horrible monster. Wait was I clinging to Austin? Oh gosh I was.

I felt an insanely large blush take over my face. I slowly began to try and recoil nonchalantly like I wasn't even there when I realized it was a terrible time. Two zombies were now…..ugh you don't want to know. Well it was enough to send me back burrowing.

I didn't care I'd be terribly embarrassed later right now I wasn't going to budge for a while. I just hope Austin didn't mind. I felt his body tense and his arms drifting uneasily. "Austin I'm sorry." I began but he interrupted.

"I..It's fine Ally." He said sounding kind of nervous but I felt him loosen up slightly and felt his arms graze my back. After about five minutes though I felt ridiculous and gathered up my courage and pulled away from Austin forcing myself to watch the movie.

"Ally you don't have to watch the movie if you don't want to." He said putting a hand on my resting arm. I had to resist the urge to jerk back at his warm touch. "No I'll be fine." I said hoping I sounded more confident then I felt.

I shifted my gaze back to the gruesome monsters still eating. I'd been watching for about ten minutes and was quite proud I wasn't so scared anymore. However I faced a new problem. Before I was just focusing on the chilling zombies not paying attention to all the gore.

Now a new feeling overwhelmed me sickness. I felt woozy watching as the zombies feasted. I felt my face pale and my stomach feel heavy. Austin gave me another glimpse.

I must've looked as sick as I felt because he grabbed my arm and pulled me up as he stood. We headed for the exit him leading still grasping my arm. I was going to object but my stomach still didn't feel good and continuing to watch this movie probably wouldn't help.

Heck if we had stayed Austin's sneakers probably would've been ruined. We entered into the front entrance and the light stung my unadjusted eyes. Austin quickly found benches for us to sit down on.

We both sat in silence till finally my stomach felt at ease. I broke the silence "Thanks Austin I'm sorry I made you miss the movie." I said giving an apologetic smile.

"It's no problem Dez has been telling me about the movie for months. I pretty much knew what was going to happen anyway." He said then checked his watched. "Well we have an hour and half till the movies done and Trish and Dez realize were gone.

Dez most have been to focused watching his own movie and Trish most have been to focused on watching Dez they didn't notice us leaving. "What do you want to do?" he asked. My first thought was eat.

Now that my stomach was calm I realized how hungry I was. My stomach growled fiercely and loud enough for Austin to hear. He chuckled then looked at me. "How about we go get something to eat?" he asked. "What about Trish and Dez?" I thought out loud.

"They're enjoying the movie. We'll leave now and then send the limo back later." He said while getting up. I followed and we strolled out the door. Not before I heard a girl say to her friends. "Does that guy kinda look like Austin Moon?"

Before they realized that it was the actual Austin Moon we were out the door and already in the limo. Now all that was left to do was decide where to eat. "So where are we eating?" I asked eagerly my stomach growling again. "Wherever you want." He said coolly. "Really?" I asked getting excited because I had a particular spot in mind.

"Well Dez and I had reservations at a really fancy French restaurant but By Now I've realized you're probably not that kind of girl." He said giving me a smile and his shoulders a shrug. At least he was right I wasn't the kind of girl who liked eating at fancy places.

I mean every once in a while was nice but I definitely didn't want to eat a fancy meal every date. I liked Austin's expression when he said I wasn't that kind of girl. So I couldn't help but tease him. "Me not being that kind of girl most be hard for you." I said smiling smugly leaning off my seat towards him slightly. Austin then did something surprising.

He leaned forward too closing all distance between us and he whispered in my ear. "You have no idea." His breathe tickled my ear and sent chills down my back. I reclined back into my seat and so did he. "S..So I..I Know where I want to eat."

I said stuttering in some parts still shocked from his closeness and words. "Where?" He asked in a totally even tone. He sounded and acted like nothing had happened. I decided some way somehow I'd get him back for him doing that to me.

I'd just have to wait for the right moment. "It's a place called Paul's Burgers. It's in town." I said smiling happy at my choice. Austin told the driver were to go. Soon we were there and ordering from their selection of burgers, fries and sodas. We sat down and it was just nice.

I actually forgot that I was eating dinner with Austin Moon the celebrity and realized I was eating dinner with Austin Moon a regular teenage guy. I think Austin forgot himself too because for the first time I felt like he wasn't hiding anything.

So we ate and talked and laughed then left feeling happy and full. Since we had to send the limo back to get Trish and Dez we had to walk. Which wasn't a problem since we were near my house. We walked in silence and in darkness both of us unusually comfortable.

We made it to my front porch and I was reminded of the last time we were here last time. Austin interrupted my thoughts. "So are we together or what?" he asked somewhat shyly. Throughout the day this was the question I was dreading.

At first I was afraid because I didn't know how to tell him I didn't want to date him. Now however I didn't know what to say. I felt so conflicted there were pros and cons to being with him but wasn't there always?

I tried to decide in my head but Austin spoke up again. "Ally why are you so scared?" He asked looking disappointed. I felt myself get defensive at his words. "It's complicated." I told him. "It doesn't have to be Ally. I'm just a guy and you're just a girl. If we like each other than what's stopping us from dating?" He asked seriously looking me in the eye

. I considered it for second and realized he was right. What was stopping us? I took a deep breathe then looked him back in his eye. "Alright I guess I'm…..your girlfriend." I said hesitantly my cheeks heating up. Austin smiled an adorable grin then leaned in towards me.

"Perfect." I thought mischievously. I smirked at his closed eyes and put up two fingers to stop his mouth inches from mine. When his lips hit them he opened his eyes and gave me a confused look. I responded still with a smirk as I said. "You might want to take it easy on the lips though." I said smiling triumphantly repaying him for what happened in the limo.

He pulled back looking slightly embarrassed but still tried to seem cool. I know I had gotten him though. "Well I guess I'll see you then." He said nodding awkwardly. "Yeah I guess you will." I said playing with him some more before I walked inside laughing silently to myself.

**There you go another chapter done Woo-Hoo. This story has been a ton of fun to write. I'll try and do a better job at updating but no promises. Please review my story because it makes me want to continue and please make suggestions. So yeah is anyone else super psyched for Halloween. I know I am! It's my favorite holiday (even beside Christmas but it's still close) I'm going as Elphaba because I have an unhealthy obsession with Wicked and because I am that cool. If you feel like it tell me wht you're being for Halloween. Or don't I don't know. So yeah read review and hope I update. Thanks again. Till next time BYE!**


End file.
